Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Luke Land Inc.
Luke Land Inc. Day 1 Hello, thank you, I am Luke, owner of Luke Land Incorporated. At this years Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive we will bring you news on our latest games, and.. maybe more to get to in the future. Here’s for a good summer and E3, am I right? Yes, I am. Firstly I would like to present something special to our audience at our Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive. The clue’s in the end of the name! Fantendo Mayhem 2 First off we would like to reveal some characters for our game, Fantendo Mayhem 2! First, Tabooki. Tabooki is a wild veteran to the Fantendo Mayhem line, and fits now well with.. Bombell! Bombell is also back in the boo-trio, completing the boos! But wait. There’s more. Please take a look at this *trailer, “The Woods and the Buds” starts* A nice scene of a spooky forest shows, with some sort of whip in the background. It get’s picked up by a character with long sleeves. The whip has barbed wire around it, and slowly shrivelled up the character’s arm. Hein Wood(s) Like to Smash! Then a hoard of fighters surround him, being Bowie, Netnu, 3.14, Unten and Leah Needlenam. He strikes his whip in a full 360º angle, wiping them all out. They get back up and Hein uses his scythe to get them all striked out. But Bowie deflects the attack with his cape, pulling Hein across the floor and throwing him into the floor. But lasers strike, and everyone dodges. They all stop and stare at where the lasers came from to see glowing green eyes, shining in the reflection of the moon. It then comes out of the shadows of the woods and is revealed to be… Guaptain Stares His Way to Battle Then loads of gameplay is shown, showing both the characters movesets, including final smashes. That is correct. Hein and Guaptain are now in Fantendo Mayhem! For more information, check out the page here. Blooper’s Story This is a game we recently showed off in a subpage of AwesomeLuke’s user page. Following that, it already has some great information, including mechanics and some information on it. Today we will be expanding on those. Wait.. did I say today? I mean tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a great day for explaining stuff among a large range of our games. To see more on how the project expands, click here. Blue Brawlers Although you’ve seen loads of this game, we hadn’t even started. Today will be the reveal of some characters, and maybe something else. I hope you are ready. On the spot I would like to reveal.. Falco. Falco will be in alongside Marth, Ike and Chrom in the editing of the page. I’ve seen not many of you even bother about Blue Brawlers anymore. Something many Wii U games are getting is a thing called amiibo. Many of you are familiar with said name, aren’t you? Well you will even more now, because Blue Brawlers is getting amiibo! Starting with this lineup: Sonic, Megaman, Rosalina, Ludwig von Koopa, Blue Luma, Kamek, Cookie Monster, Sub-Zero, Finn the Human and Jago. These will all be available 3 months after Blue Brawlers’ release. Eranem Tuka So, us starting off here at here.. how about a new IP, ‘ey? Eranem Tuka is based on two 14 year old teens who, suprisingly, have elemental powers. The first teen is Roshan, who has the elemental power of fire. His powers are used through out the whooole game. The second teen is Elserkan. She has obviously got water powers. Info on this game will be revealed on Day 3. Well, thanks for watching our first day at E3. Don’t expect this to be one of the bigger announcement days!Hello, thank you, I am Luke, owner of Luke Land Incorporated. At this years Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive we will bring you news on our latest games, and.. maybe more to get to in the future. Here’s for a good summer and E3, am I right? Yes, I am. Firstly I would like to present something special to our audience at our Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive. The clue’s in the end of the name! Day 2 Day 3 Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Subpages